In the art of manufacturing tires, it is desirable to employ rubber vulcanizates that demonstrate reduced hysteresis, i.e., less loss of mechanical energy to heat. For example, rubber vulcanizates that show reduced hysteresis are advantageously employed in tire components, such as sidewalls and treads, to yield tires having desirably low rolling resistance. The hysteresis of a rubber vulcanizate is often attributed to the free polymer chain ends a crosslinked rubber network, as well as the dissociation of filler agglomerates.
Functionalized polymers have been employed to reduce the hysteresis of rubber vulcanizates. The functional group of the functionalized polymer may reduce the number of free polymer chain ends via interaction with filler particles. Also, the functional group may reduce filler agglomeration. Nevertheless, whether a particular functional group imparted to a polymer can reduce hysteresis is often unpredictable.
Functionalized polymers may be prepared by post-polymerization treatment of reactive polymers with certain functionalizing agents. However, whether a reactive polymer can be functionalized by treatment with a particular functionalizing agent can be unpredictable. For example, functionalizing agents that work for one type of polymer do not necessarily work for another type of polymer, and vice versa.
Lanthanide-based catalyst systems are known to be useful for polymerizing conjugated diene monomers to form polydienes having a high content of cis-1,4-linkage. The resulting cis-1,4-polydienes may display pseudo-living characteristics in that, upon completion of the polymerization, some of the polymer chains possess reactive ends that can react with certain functionalizing agents to yield functionalized cis-1,4-polydienes.
The cis-1,4-polydienes produced with lanthanide-based catalyst systems typically have a linear backbone, which is believed to provide better tensile properties, higher abrasion resistance, lower hysteresis, and better fatigue resistance as compared to the cis-1,4-polydienes prepared with other catalyst systems such as titanium-, cobalt-, and nickel-based catalyst systems. Therefore, the cis-1,4-polydienes made with lanthanide-based catalysts are particularly suitable for use in tire components such as sidewalls and treads. However, one disadvantage of the cis-1,4-polydienes prepared with lanthanide-based catalysts is that the polymers exhibit high cold flow due to their linear backbone structure. The high cold flow causes problems during storage and transport of the polymers and also hinders the use of automatic feeding equipment in rubber compound mixing facilities.
Anionic initiators are known to be useful for the polymerization, of conjugated diene monomers to form polydienes having a combination of 1,2-, cis-1,4- and trans-1,4-linkages. Anionic initiators are also useful for the copolymerization of conjugated diene monomers with vinyl-substituted aromatic compounds. The polymers prepared with anionic initiators may display living characteristics in that, upon completion of the polymerization, the polymer chains possess living ends that are capable of reacting with additional monomers for further chain growth or reacting with certain functionalizing agents to give functionalized polymers. Without the introduction of any coupled or branched structures, the polymers prepared with anionic initiators may also exhibit the problem of high cold flow.
Because functionalized polymers are advantageous, especially in the manufacture of tires, there exists a need to develop new functionalized polymers that give reduced hysteresis and reduced cold flow.